I'm here, as always
by gemmasteran
Summary: Don't worry, I'm here, as always.
1. Chapter 1

All this fic just is my imagination, and I love shounen-ai.

If you don't like, don't read.

And yes, my characters belong to each other, who they love.

XxX

The fifth sun (about 11 am)  
Bottom Lane.  
"Breathe Fire".  
Davion launched a stream of fire into the herd of creep in front of him. For the moment, both four Ghouls and two Necromancers were burned. Stepping out from the smoke cloud , one Meat Wegon with green flaming fires aggressively attacked, but the next second it was broken by Rexxar using his axe.

"Hey, it is belong to me ," Davion grumbled, Meat Wegon had more gold than normal creeps.

"Sorry, I will make note for next time," laughed Rexxar before childishness of Davion. Since morning Davion had been trying to destroy as much creeps as possible, both by his sword and using magic to destroy more fast, in spite of his poor mana. Luckyly, we didn't have to worry about that problem thank to the aura of Rylai . Looked like he was trying to upgrade his items or something, he glance at the item's price list five times, if our Beastmaster didn't count wrong.

Today is his duty, Davion, Sven, Rylai and Lina. Since early morning, two magi sisters went to Lane Top and defending there. Nomally one warrior went with one mage or a archer, but somehow Lina, who often paired with him every time they had shift, went with Rylai today. Anyway, those two sisters, he was not worried that the two magicians would be in dangerous situations, he was worry for any unlucky hero who met two girls. Remember last time Pugna, and The Undying and Spirit Revange, three Scourge Heroes jumped out the forest and board to beat the two sisters didn't not expect they would be hit back and had to take the Scroll of Town Portal to run. Lina was angry because she lost a very nice change. And Sven, the quiet guy, who always as a shadow with Davion, including battle or rest now solo at Mid Lane , so he went down there with dragon boy.  
Rexxar asked himself that it was strange, as there was a someone's certain arrangement. But he quickly threw his question behind his head. This was his chance to see how much strong and powerful the Dragon Knight could be .Rexxar could say that Davion's skill had improved a lot, he was able to get level two of the dragon, Red Dragon and had great fighting ability.

Typically, when the battle started, while passing the forests located between Tower 1 and Tower 2, from nowhere Queen of Pain appeared and attacked them by her screaming rush and her ultrasonic wave . Two deadly skills made all Sentinel creeps collapsed quickly, they also significantly reduced two men hit points. But Davion didn't flinch. He quickly put effort into his shield to active Dragon Tail which made her stun and burned her with Fire Breath. Rexxar threw his axes toward her, and if she did not quickly use the Blink to escape, there had been one recorded for the Sentinel. He could feel that, the dragon boy had grown up, completely be a warrior.  
"One more creep herd is going to arrive, this time I won't lose" said Davion. His aggressive suddently made Rexxar think that he was cute. Okay, he now was a man, but still a boy in his eyes.

Grinned.

Though Davion was in his thick armor but the Beast Master could still imagine his expression determined. He responded to him with a smile and slight nod, did't know that only by those is enough to make the boy confuse. This is not the first time he felt it, and he never could forget it, the tingling sensation running down his body since the first time he meet Rexxar.  
/ Damn why my face is hot like that? /, His armor was made from magic stone, possibly regulate his body heat, increased his defense, so he rarely felt uncomfortable, but before Rexxar, Davion always felt like fire was burning inside him.

XxX

Thank you, please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Okay that was chapter two, sorry for late update.

It was still a shounen-ai fiction.

Bonus fairing:

Rexxar (Beast Master ) x Davion ( Dragon Knight )(Boy x Boy)

Lina ( The Slayer ) x Kel'thuzad ( Lich ) (That fair is normal, boy-girl)

XxX

It was a compassion for the creeps, they became the one which Davion released his can't – explain - feeling and were slashed with no mercy.

"Don't worry, this time I will help you," Call of the Wild "".

Rexxar took up his long familiar howl. It recalled Davion's memories about the first time he met Rex. He was seriously injured and was undered the pursuit of Accient Creeps when he accidentally came across their place. There were three Black Dragons and two Stone Golems chasing him. At that time the Dragon Kight was at the low level of skills. He could turn into Dragon, but only the weakest Elder Dragon Form, Green Dragon and still couldn't cope with large numbers of aggressive Accient Creeps.

When he thought it was the end to him, Davion heard that howling, the high and far howling. It didn't resemble with any wolf or other animals he had known. Very strange, he felt peaceful when heard it. Forest gave a way to a giant bear, a wild boar and a large eagle. The animals stood before Davion to protect Davion, they attacked the creeps and succesfully destroyed the Stone Golems. Shortly thereafter, the sinister black dragons spitting fire in the sky were splited apart by something flying very fast. He realized it was double-edged axe, now they were back in orbit with their owner as a boomerang. Next second, that guy ran towards him.

"Are you alright, young man"

And Davion could not deny that he was fascinated by the men at that moment. Meanwhile, he was caught by the men's large arm, his mind was deep in his majestic appearance under the moonlight with the soft and velvety night air. Davion had always wary of things, he could't understand why he let his body relying on the men's shoulder before fainting.

Now he knew the question.

Rexxar saved him, he cared about him, he led him to the Union Sentinel, he was able to contribute his strength to protect this world which was in chaos. Davion has his new home, he was familiar with many other Heroes, adept mages, warriors, many silent killers, especially an orphan like him,Sven. Everything he had now were thank to him.

Memory went on.

One rainy night, lightning tore whole the sky, the nightmare was about obsession, blizzard, little by little tortured him. Davion remembered many things he has buried deep inside: When the whole Dragonian were slaughtered. When he was abandoned, lost and helpless. When he was alone in the house was burnt to ashes, along with the charred corpse of the man who kindly raise him. The crying, the sound of cursing, one crying, scared Davion. Empty, loneliness, alienation rejection, fear of the power source in his body. Even now he could control it, but Davion never knew when it would break out and steal everything he loved again. He thought he would drown in despair, then, he felt vaguely familiar warmth cover his entire body. Hands grabbed his hand tightly, despite being separated armor, he still found it warm. Someone hugged him in the heart and softly whispered:

"It's okay my little dragons, it's okay, it's just a dream, one bad dream ... all had gone"

"Rex ... Rexxar ..."

"Those nightmares again, were they, Davion ..."

"... It's my failt... my fault ..."

"Shhhhh…No ..."

"If it not me ... Dash uncle did not die ... and brother Michael ... Lumina ... Why a monter like me still alive ..."

"No, you are not guilty ... They were all accident, not your fault. Just the goddess of fate was too harsh with you ..."

"Why you didn't hate me, Rex ..."

"Bacause…you're the brother I loved most."

"…"

"Rexxar, please don't leave me ..."

"I'm always here, always - I'm here, as always"

"I'm here, as always ... so do not worry, Davion ..."

(Present)

"Thank you, Rexxar," he said.

"For what?", the Beast Master surprisingly asked.

Davion did not respond, his mouth drawn up a smile.

/ For being with me /.

Rexxar was the elder, comrades, whom he always admired him. He had done so much for him. Today was 3-year round since he meet Rex. Three years, a war was not worth it, but with an acquaintance it wasnt short-lived. Davion respected for the love and concern for his brother, every little moment, as well as his emotions and his heart beat faster everytime he stood before him. He didn't define what are his feelings, but he was happy. Perhaps it didn't matter, he satisfied as Rexxar was his senior, and he was his brother.

Davion wanted to give hi, a gift to commemorate the occasion.

Let's see.

Lately, he was always on the hitted potion, a Strength-Melee Hero like him always pioneered Hero Ranger and protected the others in battle. Although his stamina large, high strength, but was beaten repeatedly assured that

Davion didn't ease at all. Every time he saw him buying a ton Heal Potion, he asks, he's not sure what his own head, the mages or archers are there poor stamina, so he purchased backup in case they run out of medicine recovery. The young men said Rexxar was too good, and he just smiled, bacause he must be protected above all.  
Consult Lina said he saw the Ring of Health's purchase consolidation, it helped restore a continuous significant amount of strength, price was also quite soft, just 875 gold. So he had tried his best to kill monsters since morning so it was close enough, so perhaps it quicker, make a little surprise for Rex. Only just think that was a sudden,

Davion was happy beyond words.

Specifically, Davion engrossed attack creeps, Rexxar continued standing nearby and watching to support ,two man didn't aware they are being watched by many "one".

XxX

Thank you for viewing my crazy imagine. Please R&R.


End file.
